


Giving Thanks

by dragongirl_3745



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirl_3745/pseuds/dragongirl_3745
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caine visits the Blaisdells' house for Thanksgiving at Peter's request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Thanks

**Tuesday, November 22, 1994**

"Pop! Pop, you here?"

Peter Caine's voice carried to where Kwai Chang Caine was busy watering and nurturing his plants. Caine turned in his son's direction and felt his heart ache from the shy, bright smile his son threw his way as Peter walked towards him. He could tell something was on Peter's mind and he focused all his attention on his nervous son.

"You are troubled, my son?"

Peter shook his head. Peter's fingers played lightly, nervously, with a leaf from one of the orchids on display. Caine studied his son, tall, dark-haired, who's smooth, young face was now clouded with anxiety.

"No, not troubled. See, Thanksgiving is coming up, and...I know we never celebrated it at the temple, but Mom...Annie's invited you to join us for our Thanksgiving dinner..." Peter's voice trailed off as he met his father's eyes, hopeful and uncertain.

Caine read both the emotions there correctly and reached his hand out to lightly trail his finger down his son's cheek. He felt the heat as Peter's face flushed. Peter looked away, feeling shy.

"I would be honored to join your family."

Peter's smile was luminous and Caine found himself smiling in response.

"Great!! Sorry I can't stay, Pop..I mean, Dad. Got to get to work. I'll pick you up around 5:30 on Thursday."

Peter moved in and wrapped his arms around Caine. Caine's eyes closed and he held his son tight. Neither moved for several minutes, and it was Peter who reluctantly pulled away first. Caine ran his finger down his son's cheek once more, bringing another smile to Peter's face. He watched, content, as his son left. He had so much to be thankful for: reuniting with the son he'd thought dead, meeting the foster family that had adopted Peter when he'd had no one, and just having his bright son back in his life. Yes, this was a year to celebrate Thanksgiving. He had much to be thankful for.

**Thursday, November 24, 1994; Thanksgiving Day**

Peter watched as his father talked quietly with his adoptive father, Paul Blaisdell, and Todd McCall, husband of his younger sister Carolyn. Peter felt her presence first, and smiled as his mom, Annie, slipped her arms around his waist.

"I'm happy your dad is here." She said quietly.

"I am too. I wasn't sure he'd want to come. We never celebrated the holidays at the temple."

"Well, now he can celebrate with us. All right, people, dinner is ready."

Peter grinned as his mom got everyone moving towards the dinning room table and the lavish meal waiting for them. Once everyone was seated, Paul's eyes went around the table. He smiled at his youngest daughter and child, Kelly.

"Caine, we have a tradition of saying what we are thankful for. This year, let's go from youngest to oldest. Kelly, you get to start us off."

Kelly grinned at her family.

"I'm thankful to be home from college and to be with my awesome family!"

Carolyn laughed with the rest of her family and glanced over at Todd, who took her hand.

"I'm thankful for my wonderful husband and the life we're making."

Todd squeezed her hand gently.

"I'm thankful for my beautiful wife and that her father trusted me with her."

Paul smiled at Todd. He'd never doubted that Todd would cherish Carolyn. The love was all over his face whenever he looked at her. Peter cleared his throat and shifted in his chair.

"I'm thankful for...having my father back in my life. I'm thankful for everyone at this table, for taking me in, giving me a home, and giving me little sisters and a brother-in-law." Peter's voice grew hoarse with suppressed emotion.

Annie's eyes stung with tears upon hearing the emotion in her son's voice.

"I'm thankful for Caine joining us, becoming part of our family, and giving us Peter." Her voice was strong, even though a tear streaked it's way down her cheek.

Caine's eyes shimmered with tears. He sat silent for a few moments to collect himself.

"I am thankful to find my son alive and whole. I am thankful my son found a family that loves him as I do. I am thankful his family has accepted me as part of theirs. I am thankful for all here at this table. Thank you."

His voice dropped to a whisper as tears spilled over. Peter reached out and snagged his father's hand, struggling against his own tears. Caine held his son's warm hand, took deep breaths, and brought his emotions under control. Paul took his own deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I am thankful for my family. I am thankful that Caine is with us today and that we share a son."

Paul smiled at Caine, who smiled back. Kelly shifted slightly.

"Can we eat now? Or are we all going to cry some more? I'm hungry!" she put enough of a whine in her voice to make her family laugh. It was enough to dissipate the emotion and settle everyone down.

As bowls and plates were passed, Caine felt a sense of contentment pass over him, something he'd not felt in a very long time. His eyes rested on Peter and he smiled as he watched his son bicker amiably with Kelly and Carolyn. Yes, he was incredibly thankful for this family, this family that felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Not Betaed, so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
